


Uninvited Guest

by windandthestars



Series: June Hymn (Out of the Blue Canon AU) [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode: s03e19 Out Of The Blue, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for Out of the Blue</p>
    </blockquote>





	Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Out of the Blue

Abby's parked too far back in the drive for him to scoot his car in all the way off the street. It's becoming a habit lately with the way Rye had been acting up anytime Abby went out alone with her. Abby blamed it on carsickness but Will figured it had more to do with Abby's dislike of the traffic downtown. She hadn't mentioned anything that morning about having to go out and she had turned down lunch when he'd had an extra hour that afternoon.

The twins could be staying for dinner for the third time that week. Will didn't mind the precocious four year olds as much as he should, Abby's sister had been dumping them off at their house on short notice for years. They were a handful, however, stubborn and difficult to handle with a finicky baby. Abby often pulled her car down the driveway so the pair could draw on the pavers by the garage with the chalk Will had picked up once the weather had cleared up.

Either way his evening was bound to be eventful. Pulling out of his driveway he backs into Helen's. He would park in the street, but his car would be half hidden by the curve in the road and he was rather fond of the Beamer. Helen's willingness to share the space had been a god send the last couple of months.

"Will?" It's Helen, coming around the side of her house. He really should head home, but she looks so relieved to see him.

"Do you need help moving furniture again?"

"It's a bit more time sensitive that that I'm afraid. If you have a minute."

He doesn't, not with Abby as stressed as she had been lately, but she would understand. She and Helen had grown closer in the weeks before Rye was born. It had been Helen who had seen the middle ground in the ongoing disagreement over what to name thier child. Riley or Rye, Roy as Helen said with a shift in her accent was the perfect compromise.

"I can't stay long."

Helen smiles and heads back around the side of the house. He follows, careful to avoid the mud left by the recent rain. Abby would never forgive him if he ruined another pair of dress shoes. He looks up when Helen slips open the sliding glass door that leads into the living room and almost chokes. Tied to a wooden chair in the middle of a group of easles was one pissed off looking woman. "Helen?"

"I caught the urchin breaking into my house."

"If I had known it was your house, nutter, I wouldn't have bothered."

Will has to stop himself from laughing. "Ms. Freelander, Kate isn't it?"

"What's it to you?"

"I assume you were attempting to break into my house."

"You make it too easy."

"Apparently not."

"The dog made a mess all over her lawn last week. How was I supposed to know it wasn't her dog?"

"I take it you know her." Helen's looking less agitated than she had been. She's stopped fidgeting with the waistband of her jeans.

"Sister of a patient of mine. Misdiagnosed congenital defect. He would've died if I hadn't caught it. It's awful nice of you to repay me by robbing me blind."

"I'm not doing anything your hospital hasn't done to me. I lost my job because billing wouldn't stop calling looking for me. I'm about to lose my apartment because I can't make the rent. I wasn't going to take anything you would miss. She didn't have to go and pull a gun on me."

"Helen?"

"The safety's on." She assures him as if pointing a gun at someone was something she did regularly over breakfast.

"Have you called the police?"

"And have the three of us end up on the front page of the newspaper. I'd rather not."

Will sighs. "Can I borrow your phone?"

Helen nods toward the front of the house. "By the door."

"You're letting me go now?"

"I'd rather shoot you." Helen says calmly as Will stifles another laugh and moves to retrieve the phone. "I don't take kindly to uninvited guests."

He calls the hospital from the hallway, careful to keep an eye on the pair. They seem to be bickering about something but he's trying to block it out. They transfer him to billing easily enough but it takes longer than it should for him to convince them that there's been a mistake, that he had taken the Freelander case on pro bono. He hadn't of course and there's paperwork to back it up but he gets everything straightened around before anyone gets hurt. Kate's managed to worm a hand free and Helen has her gun leveled calmly at Kate's head. Neither one looks like they're in a mood to back down.

"OK," Will says, stepping between the pair. "I've dealt with your bill at the hospital, Kate. As soon as Helen puts the gun down you're free to go. I expect neither of us will be hearing from you again. If we do, you'll find yourself with a lot more to contend with than calls from creditors. Understood?"

Kate's not looking any less pissed than she had the entire time, but she agrees with a curt nod, holding back whatever snide remark she has at Helen's hesitance to lower her gun.

"Put the gun down Helen. I'll make you a cup of tea after I see Ms. Freelander out."

"That's quite alright Will." Helen sighs, her arms dropping limply to her sides. "I've kept you longer than I should have. I'll see to it that Ms. Freelander gets a cab back to the city."

Will stays until the cab pulls up and then promises Helen he'll stop by with dinner later as a thank you. She doesn't look too thrilled at the thought of Abby's cooking but he knows she appreciates the gesture. "I'll throw in some leftover chocolate cake." He promises as he crosses the street. "You'll love it. It's store bought and everything."


End file.
